


The Monster Containment Facility

by Platinum_Reward



Category: My Own AU - Fandom
Genre: Demon, F/F, F/M, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Monsters, Other, Self Harm, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Reward/pseuds/Platinum_Reward
Summary: Just a fan fiction of my characters to test my skill, none of this in official/canon. Anything can happen, and they will likely be different versions of this story





	The Monster Containment Facility

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Drugs, Sexual Themes, Gore, Suicide, Self Harm and other rough themes. do not read if you're a heavy reflector, get upset easily or have a sensitive heart. Just because I write these things do not mean I support them or do them. 
> 
> There's no sexual elements in this chapter, nor death. (Yet) 
> 
> Thank you so much for even just considering reading this little story, I'd love your feedback, opinions and whatnots. It really inspires me to hear from y'all.!! I'll write another chapter soon, each on can take up to a month.

There were creatures in this large, old buildings basement. One of these creatures was particularly loud this early morning, as it was dealing with pure hell. This hell was a child who went by the name Mimi, but one of their friends doubted that was her real name. She stood at the large cell-like containment the experiment stood in, poking a large rod in one of the gaps. 

"Mimi, stop harassing it. I need it content for its blood transfer" Heavily sighed a feminine voice from the shadows. Mimi hesitated, but didn't dare disobey her brutal mother. "Do you think it's hungry.?" The child asked, looking at it sympathetically. "It's on a diet, it'll survive a bit longer without food.". Mimi continued to stare, it's long emotionless face made it seem like it had no feelings.. She knew it did though. She always felt bad for her mother's creatures, the ones she'd distort into creatures with no purpose but reproduction to try and recreate the one she stared at. 

Her mother had an obsession over Mimi and this.. Thing. Mimi and Vance could never find out why. Vance was a demon from an alternative reality who got kicked out and had bad habits and interesting stories, he always had a sad vibe and smelt of something like drugs. 

"Well.. Can I go upstairs, I want to hang out with 'bad influence'" She put finger quotations as she said the last two words, since her mom would claim Vance was a bad influence, which he really was. "Fine. Stay close." As she heard 'Fine', she bolted to the elevator. Standing in the cold metal box that loudly hummed, she picked at her nails and tapped her foot. As it opened, she flew out and ran to the exit. She went outside and then behind the very tall building, this was where he usually was, if he wasn't pretending to work. 

"Vance.!" Her voice squeaked as she waved her arm and ran to him. The abnormally short guy leaned against the brick wall with a miserable expression. "Mimi.." He muttered with a hint of annoyance. "I didn't think Secretary would've let you go." He joked, nudging the young teenagers shoulder as she stood beside him. "Me neither.!" She bursted out almost immediately. Vance was always a joy to be around for her, even if he had nothing but depression and other problems of the sort. She believed so very deeply that if she stuck with him he might stop being so gloomy one day, unfortunately he'd likely die before she'd be given a proper chance. 

The Demon stood there and stared into the sky for a few minutes, he wondered about his mother from time to time. "Mimi, do you ever think about your father.?" He decided to ask. The two jokes about being secretly related, since they each were missing a parent. She looked at him with a sort of hurt expression "Yeah, sometimes.. Mother seems to a lot. I hear her cry at night because of it." She sounded almost like a child, pure. Mimi was fourteen, but definitely a child at heart. She was shielded and Vance was the only thing showing her risky things. "How do you know it's because of your father.?" He responded, shuffling his feet with anticipation. "Because she'd pray, she'd pray to God that her dearest love would soon return, I hear her say it all the time..". 

Secretary was heavily Christian, so heavy she'd despise anything against any Bible. This made it hard for Mimi to accept her sexuality often times. Vance was known to he gay, making him even less likeable to Secretary. Mimi had talked to him about liking females, mostly admiring their staff member Nikki from time to time. Nikki was a major jerk and had a crazy small waist and had the chest of a cereal box. She was a major jerk, having one of the staff as her test object, Plague. They always called him The Plague Doctor since he liked to wear a Plague Doctor mask, but his real name was Brutus. 

Brutus was the laughing stock, since he was a short ginger haired guy who just wanted a good friend. He really dislikes girls since he had two horribly abusive sisters as he grew up, they just make him uncomfortable nowadays. Come to think of it, I don't think anyone in this whole story is straight.! 

" She really seems to miss him. I'm sure you do, too." He had a sorrowful voice as he held out his arms. Vance was very unaffectionate, so this meant a lot to Mimi as she went into his arms. After a long pause, she spoke. "It's hard to.. I hardly knew him when he left, all he's done for us is cause sadness and pain.". This three Vance off guard, she was such a sweet girl. " Would you ever want to see him.?" He decided would be a good question, maybe then he'd change the subject to something less awkward. "Only for mama, maybe. I might want to for myself, but I don't think he loves me. I don't like being around those kinds of people" Mimi really spoke from her pure, unharmed heart on this reply. "Why do you like being around me then.?" As he spoke, he backed away from her, ending the embrace. She thought real hard for this one, so hard she sneezed. She looked at him with an expression of defeat, she really didn't know. 

He huffed out a dry chuckle from under his cold breath. Pulling out a smoke from a pocket and a lighter quickly after, he returned to his miserable life without another word. Mimi only watched, she gave up trying to end this habit a king time ago. She wished she could show him the sunshine and open his eyes to his great life is, but he just wanted to end it. He tore himself apart on a daily basis. On the arms, in the thigh, who knows where else..and with drugs. She knew he just needed someone to understand him, but she could never do it right.

She's seen him watch Cliff, and he'd watch back. That made Mimi happy, knowing he may have a small crush. Even if that man he liked was a big brute who would just abuse him. Cliff was a major bully, always picking up fights.. And hardly lost. He'd really like Brutus as prey, which brought extreme guilt to Mimi. She's tried to talk to Brutus, but he always ends it short with "it's for me to know and you to find out" or "that's a story for another time". He never revealed anything, just hide behind Nikki all of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it or even just skipping through, I'd love to hear your voice.! 💛


End file.
